


Ms. Quill says, "Get a job."

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Job - Freeform, M/M, New Family, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Matteusz has accepted Charlie's offer to move in, but has no possessions. Ms. Quill recommends he get a job, but with some wrangling from Charlie, they decide to go shopping together. Charlie is finally going to get the shopping trip he was denied with Ms. Quill in preparation for prom.





	

Charlie lay in their bed, resting his head on Matteusz’s arm. He had been awake for a while, but didn’t want to rouse him. Matteusz had a rough day, and looking at him, he now looked peaceful.

He was still brimming from Matteusz’s words. I love you. Simple words but meant so much to him. Matteusz started to stir. He let out a yawn and looked at Charlie. “Good morning.”

Charlie got out of bed and smiled at Matteusz. “Morning. I am going to make some coffee.”

“I will be down in a minute.” Looking at the floor Matteusz found his clothes. He sat on the bed and stared at them. They were now his only possessions. He pulled his pant legs on and stood up.

In the kitchen Charlie found Ms. Quill, drinking coffee. “And the lover’s awake.” Taking another sip of her coffee, she looked at Charlie. “For how long?”

“How long what?”

“How long will our house guest be staying?” Ms. Quill demanded.

Charlie sat at the table next to her. “Matteusz’s parents have disowned him. He is no longer welcome at his home. He is welcome to stay here as long as he wants.” Charlie looked down at the table. “I know your feelings for me. Matteusz deserves better, let him feel welcome at least for the weekend.”

Ms. Quill rolled her eyes, “I won’t say a word.”

“There is one other thing.” Matteusz entered the room and things went quiet. It made him feel uncomfortable. Charlie saw this and turned to Ms. Quill. “Matteusz needs some clothes and new books for school.”

“Then he should get a job,” Ms. Quill said bobbing her head.

Charlie shot a cold stare at her.

Ms. Quill softened her disposition. “I will take you after breakfast to get some clothes. Books I can arrange at school, I will raid the cupboards.”

Matteusz shook his head. “No, you are right. I should get a job.”

“That is ridiculous.” Charlie got up and went to Matteusz. “We live here for free, the Doctor arranged everything. He even gave us a card to buy things with.”

“Charlie you need to pay cards off,” Matteusz replied.

“Well, someone understands this world.” Ms. Quill gloated at Charlie.

“I know what a credit card is. The Doctor’s card isn’t really a credit card.” Matteusz looked confused. “He did something to the card, we can’t use it all the time, but a couple times a month, and it isn’t traceable. The card company just thinks it is an accounting anomaly.”

“Isn’t that stealing?” Matteusz asked.

Charlie and Quill looked at each other, “Is it?” Ms. Quill let out a sigh, “I make money. I will take you out to buy a couple of things. Can’t have you wearing the same trousers all week.”

Matteusz knew she was right.

Ms. Quill left to get dressed and Charlie sat Matteusz down with a cup of coffee. “Don’t get a job, it isn’t necessary.”

“It is,” Matteusz replied softly. “If I am staying here, I need to feel I am contributing. I need this. It gives you space too.”

Charlie looked confused.

“If I am around all the time, it is not good for us. You need time to lose yourself in thought, do things without me in tow. It will just be part time job.”

“This is important to you?” Charlie understood his words. He saw enough TV couples living together that would fight about lack of personal space. “OK, but not to many hours.”

“I will do my best,” Matteusz smiled.

After some breakfast they walked around the corner to the shops. “Not that one,” Ms. Quill ruffled. “I don’t like the clerk.”

They ended up walking for sometime. Matteusz didn’t feel comfortable spending money on clothes. He just wanted to go to the thrift, but Ms. Quill refused to step foot in a store of previously used things.

Getting frustrated, she took out her mobile then turned to Matteusz. “Look, I am cold. I am going into that shop and buying you some clothes. I suggest you follow, unless you have a fondness for flannel.”

Matteusz relented, “OK.” She was just trying to help. He appreciated that.

Approaching the store Charlie looked at Ms. Quill. “This store is definitely out of his comfort zone,” he spoke quietly.

“I checked, they don’t list prices, tell him whatever you want.”

They entered the store. After looking around a bit, Charlie saw a smile return to Matteusz’s face. “Their clothes are very nice. It is not expensive is it?”

“Ms. Quill says no,” he didn’t like lying, but this seemed like a white lie.

Charlie found himself having fun. His last shopping trip was very different than TV, this felt like he was on a show. He had Matteusz try on all sorts of things, they laughed, there was even music, not great music but there was music. In the end Matteusz settled on a couple pants, tops, and one pair of shoes.

Charlie tried to encourage him to buy more. Matteusz just shook his head, and gave him a kiss. “I very much appreciate, just these.” Charlie loved Matteusz, he had fun, but in the end remained grounded.

Ms. Quill paid the clerk, than turned to the two. “I very much like the idea of this personal space, you were speaking of. Don’t be home before 5.” She turned on heal and headed out the door.

Charlie looked at Matteusz. “Coffee shop?”

Matteusz smiled, “I would like that.”

Entering the shop Matteusz noticed the help wanted sign in the window. He mentioned it to Charlie. He thought to himself, tomorrow he would swing by and drop off his resume. He liked the idea of working at their shop.


End file.
